


Un tir cadré

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [277]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: FC Bayern München, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Snowball Fight, rr
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 14:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20427371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Thiago passe toujours du bon temps avec ses coéquipiers.





	Un tir cadré

Un tir cadré

Thiago rit doucement quand Niko se prit une boule de neige dans le visage, ils étaient à peine rentré à Munich après le stage à Doha que la neige les avait accueilli à bras ouverts. En temps normal, Thiago ne rirait peut-être pas autant devant l'acte commis, mais toute la situation était comique. D'abord, Niko venait seulement de rentrer sur le terrain d'entraînement, des cages réduites sous les bras et Robert derrière lui en train de vérifier quelque chose sur son téléphone. Ensuite, Thiago avait suivi le tir de Thomas, soutenu par Mats, leurs plaisanteries lui avaient toujours fait rire de toutes façons. Le petit cri que Niko avait fait était adorable, Thiago aurait presque voulu l'enregistrer et l'écouter encore et encore tant c'était mignon. Rob derrière avait tiré une tête absolument incroyable, surpris et inquiet. Résultat, Thiago se retrouvait à rire alors que Mats et Thomas prenaient la fuite, Niko se masquant sous sa lourde écharpe.

Fin


End file.
